Naraku's in for it now!
by K-chan10307
Summary: Naraku's a really evil person, who needs a break. what happens when he meets up with a girl with mood swings funny! summary sucks NarakuOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay another story with Naraku. What can I say? I like sesshy too, but Naraku is WAY better. And besides, no one even read my Sesshoumaru fics so I might be deleting them.

Disclaimer: InuYasha es no mio! Pero el complot es mio! (InuYasha is not mine! But the plot is mine!)

SOOOOOOOOO on with the story...

Here's somethings you should know about me:

Name: Ashley (Ash for short)

Age: 15

Height: 5'11"

Weight: I should care? I try out for the basketball team not the cheerleading squad……

Hair: black

Eyes: REALLY REALLY REALLY dark brown….in other words on shade away from black

Race: Chinese-American (and yet I know how to speak jap)

Oh yeah I have this attitude that reminds ppl of Naraku. Except when I'm going through PMS…all that falls under my mercy will go more insane than Jaken and Rin (sorry if you're a fan of rin…if you're a fan of jaken…..plz put on your stright jacket and go to the mental aslyum.)

Okay now that you know a bit about me here's som more info…

Well…I'm a tomboy orphan who gets move from one foster home to another. I keep getting moved cause I always get into gang fights or other fights in school, on the street, in public buildings etc. I've been all over the US by now and now I'm with yet ANOTHER social worker this time…I'm leaving the country. Yep, but then I don't care first of all, cause my parents didn't die, they abandoned me, second I love japan I mean I'm an InuYasha fan and mabye I'll be able to watch and read more InuYasha. My parents left me in an orphanage and filled out some information about me. I can speak a LOT of different languages, cause I moved from a diferent set of parents to another AND they taught me so I could understand.

Oh yeah about InuYasha, Naraku's the best and if you defy my words, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!

So anyways I was with this social worker Amy I think. If I don't know their names, I call them the name of some of other the kids in my old orphanage. She was on the phone filing her nails to a point like a claw. She was sitting there chewing gum and talking like all of the cheerleaders in all my highschools. She was talking with her mouth open and saying stuff like "I know right?" She wore a really short skirt that was made of snake skin and a pink blouse that revealed WAY too much. _Did she even graduate highschool?_ I thought. She was forty and acted like a wanna be cheerleader and completely different than me. I was wearing black cargos and a black tanktop under my black jacket. I wore black army boots and black biker gloves….with brass knuckles. I had two long daggers well hidden in my cargo pants and a pistol in my pockets as well. Those idiots that work here doesn't even know a thing about it! I had my long hair that was wavy from braiding it in a ponytail in the middle of my head and some bangs hanging down in the front. I was also with my luggage obviouly waiting to get on the plane.

Amy hung up and looked me in the eye. "Listen sweety," she said in that stupid fake sweet voice that I could've knocked out of her with a bare fist. "Well I'm gonna miss you, but I found this hot place in Jap and you'll love it," she continued. I rolled my eyes. "Spare me the lecture onna and give my my tickets and boarding pass. Tell me where I'm going and my gate number. I don't want to listen to your bull crap lies cause you're as happy as the other people who gave me away. Just shut up and fork over my info," I said in a cold tone. My eyes were narrowed and I looked like I was about to kill. She looked at me with that type of 'tch' type of face and handed me my info. "You're going to Tokyo, here's the address if you can't find the people. The flight number is 13 be careful," she said in the fake voice again. Then I turned and headed for the car that would escort me to the airport.

O.o Many boring hours later o.O

I got off the plane and looked around. No one was there screaming Ashley or Ash so I looked for my info again. I found the address grabbed my luggage. A two small suitcases and a back pack. Wow that's luggage. I took out a palm pilot that one of my foster dads gave me for my b-day. I looked at the GPS sytem and started walking.

I came to the place I was looking for. What I found almost killed me. This coulden't be true. I was staring at my new foster house, HIGURASHI SHRINE! I was about to run to the nearest hospital and demand a straight jacket when I heard these exact words: "INUYASHA YOU BAKA! OSUWARI!" and that did not sound like a tv. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" one person and one person only, InuYasha. I must be going insane. "BECAUSE I HAVE TO PICK UP ASHLEY!" Okay, my world has just collided with the InuYasha world. "WHO THE HELL IS ASHELY?" InyYasha asked. Time to break through and make sure I'm not insane. "I'm Ashley," I said casually walking up to the well. Yep. InuYasha and Kagome. I'm not insane, this is real. "Oh my gawd, you're Ashley?" Kagome asked me. "No, my name is Naraku and I have come to get the shinkon shards," I said sarcastically. The wrong words have just escaped my mouth. I did that to a million people before me, but they were InuYasha fans, but this time, I just said it to KAGOME and INUYASHA. I looked up at InuYasha and Kagome. They had this type of face on. "O.O" InuYasha must've comprehended first. "Naraku?" he asked. Damn was he stupid. He stared at me like he was about to whip out the Testusaiga and go "KAZE NO KIZU!" I kicked him in the shiney and said, "No I was being sarcastic you asshole!" I yelled. Bad words, but what can I say? I have a bad mouth, mind, soul and heart. None of ya'll can change that. Kagome was still staring in shock. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Is anyone in there, I know ya like Fido over there, but ya gotta stop dreaming about him sometime!" I said. Kagome blushed like a million shades of red. Actually she was so red, she became orange. At least she snapped out of it. She looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to pick you up. SOMEONE had to hold me back. Gomen." I was so used to this. "Yeah, yeah. Show me to the house and bring your friend Fido," I said pointing to InuYasha who was on the floor moaning and clutching his balls. "Umm…okay," Kagome said. She walked over trying to get InuYasha to get his ass off the floor. Didn't work. "Oh for the love of," I said while walking over to him. I grabbed his arm and motioned for Kagome to lead the way. She walked out leading the way ang grabbed one of my suitcases for me. I followed her while draging InuYasha across the floor. He was screaming profanities at me like "bitch" and "baka." I shrugged all that crap off. My first time in a new place, I respect a little more then turn back to my evil self. If I lived here a little longer, he'd be so dead, it's not even funny.

We got to the house which was pretty nice I had to say. There was that huge meet and greet and we settled. Until dinner.

I was helping "Mom" cook when InuYasha came from a forced shower. Sota was following him giggling like a little girl. "Whaz wrong Fido? Afraid of water?" I asked. "My name is InuYasha not Fido," InuYasha replied harshly. "Whatever Fido," I said. Kagome came in after studying and a whole hour of homework. "Hey Kagome! We're going back after dinner!" InuYasha yelled. "To Fuedal Japan?" I asked. They just stared. "You'll find out soon," I replied while cutting the potatoes. "Umm yeah," Kagome said. "Can I come?" I asked. InuYasha jumped up and yelled, "NO!" I was fighting the urge to pull out one of my daggers and stabbing him with it. "I'll help you guys fight!" I said. "How do you know that we had to fight?" InuYasha asked. "Why do you carry a sword if you don't use it to fight?" I asked. InuYasha sat back down. "Besides, I came to Japan because I got in TOO many fights to start with. I sent this guy to the hospital in LA when I was ten," I said. "You were a delinquent?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. But those bastards acted like bitches and got what they deserved," I said. "And I'm proud of it," I added. "So why would we need you? We have enough people to fight," InuYasha questioned. Seriously, this guy could be a lawyer and question ppl in court. "Cause I fight punk style and ppl in Fuedal Japan aren't used to punk style fights. It's like a surprise attack," I explained. Kagome was deciding whether or not I should go with pros and cons while InuYasha lliked the idea of a surprise attack. "Soooooooo?" I asked throwing the now chopped potatoes into the pot. I pulled out some beef and started slicing it. "It's dangerous," Kagome said. No it's so safe that ppl can dance naked and not get noticed by perverted asses. "Danger's my middle name," I replied. Wait for it! 3, 2, 1. "It is?" InuYasha asked. I almost nicked my finger and Kagome fell onto the floor laughing her ass off. "InuYasha it's an expression! She means that she doesn't care and she lives for danger!" Kagome said trying to breathe again. InuYasha blushed. "Oh," he said. "Is that a yes or no?" I asked. I hate waiting. " Well, if it's okay with mom," Kagome said. Sh's not my sister. "So that means yes," I said. "But you have to ask mom!" kagome said. "Either way, I'm going!" I yelled. Kagome jumped back. "Okay fine," she said. She was scared and I knew it.

O.o After dinner o.O

I packed a bag. It was filled with a month's worth clothes, my laptop, cell, palm pilot, i-Pod, and CD player. Don't forget video camera. I want to forget my misery by making a video of Kagome torturing InuYasha. I came back down with the same outfit and all my weapons in my cargos. "I'm ready," I said. Hell yeah I am! I can't wait to go there. I was walking with Kagome and InuYasha and we jumped into a well. I had a lot of experience with that since the police chased me before and I jumped from the top of an 11 story building before. I landed on my feet with ease and jumped out of the well. When I came up along with InuYasha and Kags (That's what I'm calling Kagome), Miroku and Sango came up to us. Here's the dialouge (sp)

Kagome: Hi guys!

Miroku: whose this lovely young lady? (grabs my hand)

Me: (pulls away from miroku) Ashley, but you can call me Ash.

Miroku: (grabs my hand again) will you do me a favor?

Me: _wait for it…._

Mitoku: will you bare my children?

Me: sure!

Everybody else besides me and miroku: O.o or O.O

Miroku: really?

Me: (reaches over and whispers) if you ask me that one more time, I'll turn you into a girl and make sure you won't be able to have children!

Miroku: (goes O.O and runs away to hide behind Sango)

Sango: what did you just say to him?

Me: just tell me if he asks that question again, then you'll find out

Sango: So you're helping us?

Me: For the time being

Sango: great! We could always use more on the team!

Kagome: Yep! Now let's get some sleep!

Me: I'll go for a walk (walks off)

So I began to walk off. I punched on tree so that it fell over and that it marked my starting point.

O.o Swich of POV o.O

Kanna entered Naraku's room with her mirror. "Kanna, what is this news that you have to tell me?" Naraku asked. "InuYasha has a new ally," Kanna said. "Show me," Naraku demanded. He watched me, inuyasha and kagome come out of the well. His eyes swerved to me. I looked unusual with me wearing complete black and when I knocked over the tree. He kept his gaze on me as I walked into the forest listening to my CD player while bobbing my head with my eyes closed. "Kanna that's enough," Naraku said as he got up to put on his baboon pelt. 'I'l pay InuYasha a small visit and test this new ally. Let's see if she's someone to worry about," Naraku thought as he headed out.

O.o Me again o.O

I was walking through the forest listening to a mix CD of all my favorite songs. My head was bobbing as I stopped and leaned against a tree. I closed my eyes and mouthed the words of the song. This was my peace time. Alone in a forest of something like that with no one around and music. It was night and the night air almost penetrated my jacket. Just the way I liked it. My ponytail was now in a braid and the wind blew against my hair. I loved this feeling. I didn't want this to end. To bad it did. Just as I was in the middle of listening to "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson, a huge gust blew and snapped my attention. I looked up to find the source of this change of weather. What I found almost gave me a heart attack. There he was. Naraku was in his baboon pelt and right there only a few yards away from me. Ever heard of the term "Holy Crap!" well, I was on the verge of yelling. I couldn't believe it. My favorite character from my favorite manga/anime, was standing right in front of me. I turned off my CD player and stuck it into my pocket. I took off my headphones and hung it around my neck. Just as I did that, InuYasha came jumping out of the tree piosed for attack. "Naraku," he sneered. "Hello pathetic mutt," Narau returned in the same cold tone. "Oh great it's goin' to be Diss-Fest 2006 right now," I said rolling my eyes. "Stay out of this Ash! You can't handle him!" InuYasha yelled while pulling out the Testusiaga. "Umm, Fido, in case you haven't noticed, the reason I CAME here was, because I could fight. Remember Fido? I swear, you have short-term memory loss," I said about to pounce on him and kill him with my brass knuckes. "And if you say that I'm weak one more time, you're going to eat your teeth for your next meal," I threatened. And I sure as hell will send his teeth down his throat. Naraku couldn't believe what he was hearing. InuYasha's own ally, going against him? Whatever. Naraku snapped his finger and about 10 demons including Kagura popped up to the scene. "Now this is more like it!" I said cracking my knuckles. Time to kick some demon ass! I took of my jacket and threw it down with my bag. One demon charged at me. He was small about my height and thought _he_ could thake me down. "If you think you can beat me, then you've got another think comin'!" I said. He was a foot away form me, before I sent a kick towards his gut. He went flying towards a tree. But he didn't give up. Good. Cause neither do I! "Yo Naraku," I yelled. "How do you want your demon? Dead or dead?" That demon charged at me again. This time it was time to bring out the big guns. I pulled out my dagger which were about 2 feet long. I jumped the demon and slashed through himabout three times then kicked his gut…again. InuYasha and the rest of the group were too busy fighting, to notice my weapons, but I had the strange feeling I was being watched. The demon pounced on my back and held me there. I was strugling to get him off, but no avail. So, I did a front flip and got him off me. "Ya know, you're getting me ticked off," I said. I pulled out my black pistiol and aimed it at the demon. He was groaning and trying to stand up. Good boy. I pulled the trigger, and BAM! Everyone froze when the heard ythe noise. Kagome looked over to me holding the pistol in my hand. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled. "Ash what are you doing with a gun?" "What does it look like? I'm killing that lame excuse for a dmeon!" I yelled back. "Where did you get that?" Kagome asked. "Kags, I'm a punk who traveled to every part of America, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK!" I yelled. Then I felt that same demon that pounced my back jumped back on. "FOR THE LOVE OF RA MAN! STOP JUMPING ON ME!" I yelled clearly pissed off now. I took my daggers out and stabbed him in both sides. He screamed and fell off me. I punched him real hard and he passed out. Then, I took my daggers and put them together. I stabbed him straight in the chest and he let out an ear splitting scream. Dude you sound like you're getting freaking raped. He was like a vampire. As soon as I killed him, he turned into dust and blew away. BUT he left behind something. I went and picked it up. It was a stone with a dark symbol on it. It was written in black blood and was in the chinese symbol of hate. Before I could even think of what it was, I felt wind on my back. Kagura. I turned around to see Kagura with a fan out. "Nice fighting stance. But do yourself a favor and actually leran to dance, before you use it in fights," I said. "Hmph. At least I can dance," Kagura said. She waved her fan and yelled, "DANCE OF BLADES!" "That's where you're wrong," I said as I jumped out of the way. I did a back flip and landed behind Kagura. I kicked her and before she fell, I caught her arm and did the snaking viper on her. I jabbed her in the stomach with my elbow and then kicked her chin snapping it up with my leg. She fell on the floor unconscious. "Come on, it's not like _THAT_ actually knocked you out," I said. Miroku then cam up behind me. "How are you doing?" he asked. "Lemme see I kicked Kagura's ass and I killed a demon, BAD!" I yelled. "But you're doing good!" Miroku said confused. "Back in the US, I could've killed 8 ppl with my bare fist in 20 minutes! It takes freaking twenty to freaking kill the bastard to likes piggy-back rides!" I yelled. Every body stopped and gave me face like this; O.O…. "Oh yeah, perve, what the hell is this?" I asked showing him the stone. Miroku looked at it and gasped. 'How can you hold such a thing?" He asked. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT!" I yelled obviously pissed and about to kill. "It's a rune. They are strong and only spellcasters and demons of it's element can hold it," Miroku explained. "Well I'm not any," I said. "Have you ever casted a spell?" Miroku asked. "Yeah I casted a whole bunch of spells back in New York. And after that, I took a ride on my unicorn while bringing peace to the world," I said sarcastically. "Well try now,' Miroku said. There were five demons ganging up on us. "A spell to get rid of annoying ass demons?" I asked. "Yes, you can hold it that means you're a spellcaster," Miroku said then ran off to fight. Naraku was watching everything from a distance. 'A spellcaster huh?' he thought. "Well here goes nothing," I said. Good thing I watched Charmed or else I would've been clueless. I took a deep breath and started speaking.

"_Only ones' color, but not one's size,_

_stuck at the bottom yet easily flys_

_present in sun, but not in rain,_

_doing no harm, feeling no pain._

_Shadows of the past hear my cry_

_Use the power you had before you died_

_Destory the demons and become my ally"_

I finished and opened my eyes. I saw a black light (wow oxymoron) surrounding my body. Wtf? Then I felt myself floating and I saw shadows and ghost flying around me awaiting my command. I dropped to the ground and yelled, "Attack the youkais!" Well the ghosts listened and atttacked Naraku's army of youkais. When they were done kagura disappeared back to Naraku's castle. The ghosts returned to flying around me, before I waved my hands and watched them disappear. When I looked at my hands the rune was gone and there were black wire bound bracelets on my wrist. Each had a blood red pearl that had that same hate symbol on it and the symbol was glowing black. On my chest over my heart was a larger hate sybmol. It looked like a birth mark. My srunchie came out and let down my waist length wavy hair which blew in the breeze. "Ash! Are you okay?" Kagome asked. I was confused. "I'm fine," I said. Boy I love lying. "I told you you were a spellcaster!" Miroku yelled. "What the hell?" I asked. Naraku butted in this time. "I can explain," he said. We all stared at him. "I'm not crazy," he said. He thought we thought he was crazy. "No I'm waiting for an explanation," I said. "…" "YOU DON'T NEED AN ENGRAVED INVTATION TO TALK YA KNOW!" I yelled. "Just tell me all you know about spellcasters…NOW!" I said. "A spellcaster has a strong power to cast spells and if they're stong enough, they can conjure up things and do magic without saying a word. That was the first time you ever casted a spell or did magic and it was sucsessful, which means that your magic is strong," Naraku explained. "Too much Charmed," I muttered under my breath. "Why do we need your help?" InuYasha asked. 'SHUT UP!' I thought. Instantly his mouth clamped shut. "I did that?" I asked no one in particular. "Yes. That is your power which you can use for good or evil," Naraku said. "Which one would you choose?" Miroku asked. I pulled Kagome aside. "Okay the jig is up and I'll make you a deal," I whispered. "I don't know how, but I read this manga and watched this anime called InuYasha. That's how I know all of you. I'll drive Naraku mentally crazy and piss him off buying you time to get the Shinkon shards. Good?" I asked. Kagome thought. "Yes! Thank you, just don't get yourself killed," Kagome said. "I'm a spell caster who watches and reads about witches and wizards and demons. I'll be fine, but just don't tell anybody. I'm just doing this for my own fun," I said. That broke the conversation. We went back to the group. "Kagome! I'm telling you, I AM NOT GOING TO USE MY POWERS FOR GOOD!" I yelled/lied. "THEN GO WITH NARAKU!" Kagome yelled/lied too. InuYasha and the rest of the gangs mouths dropped so low it dug into the ground. Naraku was just emotionless. "FINE!" I yelled. (inside: YES!) I ran to get my bag and jacket and ran next to Naraku. "Next time we meet WE'RE ENEMIES!" I yelled. Naraku was surprised…a little. He smirked at the thought that he got me to fight against Kagome and InuYasha and that someone powerful was on his side. He picked me up bridal style and jumped into the air. He was on the way to his castle…in other words his hell.

I must've been tired cause I fell asleep with my face in his chest. Damn. Why did he have to smell so good? Naraku was watching me sleep. I was cuddling up against him and let's just say he was comfortable.

When I woke up I was in a bed. My clothes were completely different. My hair was still let down and I was in a _PINK_ yukata. There are two things wrong with that picture. First off, I NEVER EVER WHERE PINK UNLESS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD. And second, I NEVER EVER WEAR YUKATAS OR KIMONOS OF ANY KIND. So I did what anybody would do. SCREAM MY HEAD OFF. Kohaku came running in about to attack when he saw that there was nothing wrong. "What did you scream for?" he asked. My eyes were practiacally red I was so pissed off. "WHO THE HELL CHANGED ME?" I asked. "Master did," he said. "Master who?" I asked. "Master me," I heard a vioce say. In other words. Naraku changed me. I flushed like 18 shades of red. That was the first time I EVER blushed in my life. "Kohaku, leave us alone for while,' Naraku ordered. Kohaku nodded and left. "You changed me?" I asked. "Is there anything wrong with that?" Naraku asked. "HELL YEAH! FIRST OF ALL, YOU CHANGED ME! A GUY CHANGED ME! AND SECOND OF ALL YOU DRESSED ME IN A PINK YUKATA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled. "You would've rather been in your clothes," he said plainly. "Ya think?" I said while sitting back down on the bed. I looked around. It was a plain room. In one corner, was MY BAG! I ran toward it and threw every single thing I had in it out of my bag. Naraku looked around and well picked up something. "What is this?" he asked. I looked up. I blushed again. Naraku was holding my bra. I snatched that away from him. "Ya don't need to know," I said. I pulled out another bra, underwear, a piar of black cargos, and another spagetti strap tank top. I looked over to find my boot in a corner too. "Yo Naraku! Would ya mind getting out so I can change out of these rags," I asked. Naraku didn't move. "GET OUT!" I yelled. He didn't move. I sighed. _"Naraku the perve won't leave he room, I'm too tired to give him doom, change me fast with orbing powers, like I saw in the Charmed hour,"_ I whispered and black sparks appeard around me changing my clothes. I smiled. "Good," I said. I waved my hands and watched my bag pack itself. I pulled out the yukata and said, "Here. A nice young lady like you would look good in this pink yukata." Naraku's eye twitched. "I also like your hair, you should tell me where you got your shampoo and condtioner," I said pissing him off. Naraku's eye twiched again. "Why aren't you putting on the pretty yukata? It's such a shame these days. Pretty little girls won't wear dresses. But then again, YOU MUST BE A LESBIAN!" I yelled. This time, both of Naraku's eyes twitched. "Looks like someone needs a hug!" I yelled and I ran up to him and gave a bear hug which basically choked him. "Human, get your hands off me," Naraku said. "No! Not until you hug me back!" I said. "Fine," Naraku muttered. He hugged me back. (K-chan: KODAK MOMENT! EVERYONE TAKE A PICTURE!) Then I let go of him and slapped him. "You pervert! You touched me!" I said before grabbing my bag and ran out the room.

K-chan: Well how did you like this? R&R

Naraku: This woman is putting me through torture with her pet.

K-chan: Hell no! I'm putting you through hell! (hugs naraku)

Naraku: (graons)

K-chan: Well cya!

Naraku: HELP ME!

Strangeanimefreak: comes out of no where --;; wtf… read my story! ;;

K-chan: STELLA! (runs after strangeanimefreak with weapons of mass destruction) THIS IS MY FIC!

Strangeanimefreak: xD

Naraku: (tries to sneak off)

K-chan: Kill her for me?

Naraku: NO

K-chan: fine, but then get out of my house and never come back!

Naraku: ummm (runs after k-chan's "friend")

K-chan: good boy, after this I'll make you a batch of cookies and buy you chocolate ice cream

Strangeanimefreak: xD SUGAR! 8D

K-chan: I can't believe that you are related to me……..NO SUGAR FOR YOU!

Naraku and strangeanimefreak: For me?

K-chan: no sugar for stella and the voices inside her head……

Naraku:ummmmmm

K-chan: anywyas see you next chapter……there might be sesshy in it! Oh shit! (runs off while dragging Naraku and stranganimefreak because she ish being chased by a whole civilization of rabid sesshy fan girls) READ AND REVIIIIIEEEEWWWWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOOOOOOOO, anyways, chappie two is up. I hope you checked out my list of how to piss off Naraku. that's what this story is kinda revolving around. anyways chapter two ppl!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

I ran like hell out the door. Boy I love slowly killing ppl. I think I just started my period. How do i know? Well, it's really easy...I'M GIDDY! Naraku's going to have a really hard month. Why? PMS has 4 symptoms! I'm guessing that my plan'll work. I'm sorry Naraku, but your life has become an officail living hell. I rounded a corner, before slipping and sliding on the floor. I crashed into a wall. "Ow," I mumbled as I got up only to scream so loud my deaf nieghbors in New York heard. Naraku was standing right in front of me covering his ears. "Damn it woman, must you be so loud?' he asked me. "NyuhhhhhhhhhYES!" I said perky. I hated myself when I was like this, but it's the way my body acts and I just have to deal with it... I pecked Naraku on the cheek and ran. I swear I was human road runner. 

Naraku stood there staring at me like I was crazy. He stood there wondering what the hell was wrong with me when I pecked his cheek. Now he was lucky he was alone. Why? He was blushing.

I ran back into the room I woke up in and slumped onto the fricken bed. Damn I was tired. Or was it PMS? I don't know. The thing about my sleepiness is that I am sane during that time. If I'm wide awake, I cause a LOT of trouble. When I was 12, I had PMS and almost blew up the science wing in my school. That was funny though. I scared the hell out of my teacher then messed up the chemicals, then BOOM! The whole thing exploded. I liked that time. Then again, those were the good days. Now I'm in a fricken different country and high. I sighed and fell asleep.

O.o IN THE MORNING o.O

Naraku was asleep. I woke up really early. I groaned. It was VERY early and I wanted to sleep, but I had to give Kagome more time. I got up and looked around looking for a bathroom. I finally found one and bathed in it as well as washing my hair. It was damn hot today for some strange reason. I pulled on a black tank top and black shorts. My hair was still wet so I let it down. I went back to my room and downloaded barney saying "WE ARE FRIENDS!" and put it on my iPod. I snuck into Naraku's room and put my head phones in his ears. I turned it up then pressed play. It was so loud it probably woke up Kagura. Naraku screamed. "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THAT!" he asked/yelled at me. "MORNING NAR-CHAN!" I yelled and gave him anouther peck on the cheek. Naraku looked like he was about to kill right now. He got up like freaking naked and threw me onto his bed. I was shocked as he climbed up on top of me. "You should learn your place here spellcaster," he whispered into my ear. I was almost scared now. I had to get him off me. I bucked my hips to get him off. He growled. Not the mad type of growl either. "Umm-" I was cut off as Naraku crashed his lips onto mine with full force.

My face: O.O

His eyes were closed as if he was enjoying this. I struggled to get the guy off. I pushed him off of me. Oh shit i got him horny. Naraku gave me a look and then jumped on me AGAIN! Okay now he's seriously horny. Gotta do something before he rapes me...umm...I got it! I shot up and kissed Naraku. Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this. Naraku kissed back. Horny bastard. Damn he was really into this, okay now! I kneed him in the place where the sun didn't shine at all and heard him groan. I took this oppertunity to jump up and get him off me. I ran out and into my room. PMS, the worst thing EVA! I sat down and hit my head against the wall hoping to get that headache out of my head.

------2 hours later------ (Naraku's POV)

I watched the spellcaster through Kanna's mirror. This girl has been hitting her head agaisnt a wall for two hours. She must be mad, but she got me horny. She made me want to take her right there. Just thinking about her got me hard. That's enough, if that spellcaster keeps hitting her head on that wall, she won't live long enough to be used...or taken. I got harder at this point.

------Ashley's POV (i'm using this name a lot ne?)------

I stopped banging my head. I had an urge for caffine...must get coffee...well, let's spellcast shall we? I closed my eyes, "_I'm tired and sleepy, to stay awake, I must have coffee." _I chanted the spell and found a frapaccichino in my hand. Me like. I drank some and then some more and more and more and more. Just then Naraku came in. "Girl what are you doing slamming your head on my wall?" I looked at Naraku. HOW DARE HE INTERUPT MY COFFEE SESSION! I jumped at him and hit him over the head with my sketchpad. "I WAS DRINKNIG COFFEE! YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME WHEN I DRINK COFFEE!" I continued whacking him on the head. Then I muttered a spell for a spatula. It was time to play Whack-A-Naraku..MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm EVIL! Fear my spatula! I hit Naraku over the head repeatatly. Naraku was completly afraid of me now. I kept hitting him and Naraku started to cower in a corner of my room.

------three hours later------

I stopped whacking Naraku on the head. He was beat up and bloody. I hugged him. "Oh Naraku I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! But you must never get between me and my coffee ever again!" I said. Naraku couldn't respond. I felt something nuzzle the valley of my breasts. I hadhugged his head into my chest. I slapped him. "Naraku you HENTAI!" I yelled. I sent Naraku flying into the hallway. I muttered something before changing into a loose tanktop and shorts. I braided my hair again and went to sleep.

(doesn't Ashley remind you of Kagura from Fruits Basket)

------Next Morning------

I woke up and took my hair out of the braid.Damn where's my hair brush. I walked out and tripped over Naraku. He was a little bloody, but looks like he healed a bit over night. What did he get hammered last night. What happened last night anyways? (she's like a drunk) Naraku woke up. "ughh, good morning," I said weakly. Naraku looked at me and eyed me. Pervert, too tired to care...

------Naraku's POV------

This girl was mad. First, she tries to kill me, then she apologizes, then she attacks me again! Then she throws me out of her room, now she's lying down right next to me! I looked over to her. I suddenly got hard again. She was hot and sweating. Her pale skin was noticable under her black clothing. Her breats were well rounded, anyone human or youkai, can see that. Her clothes clung to her body and her legs were shown. How can this demon get hard and aroused over some human like her? Was this InuYasha's secret weapon? The girl rolled over, so she was right next to me. Her heat radiated off her body. I got really hard now.Then it hit me, I was in heat, and she's just getting me more arroused. Oh Ashley, you silly girl, you're just making me want you more, now you will regret it...

* * *

K-chan: i'm really sorry for not updating, but I just put out some new stories..and for all you pplz who likes Trapped (the only one that i updated) I need IDEAS! i have writers blck and school, so plz be patient, i go on fanfiction as much as i can and not even do my HW! my mom yells at me for it, but plz. I will update as soon as i get some ideas. This story is really hard to update, i do however, have a story _Sorry_ _I Don't Speak Japanese _which I will be updating contantly. That story will be easier. I am putting my Trapped and Promise story on hold though. (i need ideas) BUT I THANK MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! 

**_A thansk to:_**

**_strangeanimefreak_**- well, you'll practically kill me in school and at home if i don't thank you still, no more advice, AT LEAST I UPDATE!

**_LynzuSeosima_**- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ALL MY STORIES! and don't forget my offer...well, i updated this just for you!

I THANK ALL WHO REVEIWED ME! I ALSO THANK **_Seto's Dragon Girl _**and **_TheBrideOfNaraku_**! THANX TO THE PPL WHO EVEN TAKE A FEW MINUTES TO READ MY STORY!

cyas!

PS: sorry thischapter was soooooooo short, usually my chapters are long...that's why i don't post them a lot...I HOPE MY PARAGRAPHS WERE SHORT ENOUGH STELLA!(lil' ama, complaining about my paragraphs)


End file.
